


Art for ‘The Kings Companion’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DeanCas Big Bang 2018, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for DeanCas Big Bang 2018





	Art for ‘The Kings Companion’

 First of all, a big thank you to Jojo and Muse for being the best mods!

 

The last of the two stories I illustrated for DeanCas Big Bang 2018.

  
If you know me at all, you’ll know that my love for fantasy holds no bounds and this story ticks all the boxes.

I had so much fun drawing for this beautiful story and I absolutely recommend that you read ‘[The Kings Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599548/)’ by [Archeolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeolatry) immediately! 

As always, art done in Procreate and text from Inkpad

You can also find the art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb18tkc)

 

 

The art contains spoilers for the story!

 

 

 

 

 

Story Header  

First Kiss

Enemy Territory

Final Battle 

 

 

 

You can find me on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/) for more art!

 


End file.
